


Temporary curse

by Butler_Barb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butler_Barb/pseuds/Butler_Barb
Summary: Mc stumbled upon a paper inside the Avatar of Wrath's books inside his room, which had a latin writing in it. Being a curious one, she read it, turning herself into a child after leaving Satan's room.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 411





	1. Temporary curse

**Author's Note:**

> I also have tumblr! Seek me out if you wish to. "someone-who-writes". 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this~!

"Satan? Are you there?"

You knock at the door of the Avatar of Wrath, but didn't heard any response nor noise inside.

"...I'm coming in."

Twisting the doorknob, opening the door, you only saw his messy room; books all scattered around.

"This guy really needs to clean up."

You mutter to yourself first before letting out a sigh.

And when you were about to leave, your foot accidentally hit a book causing yourself to stumble and fall down on the floor.

How can Satan even walk around with these books all scattered around?

An irritated groan escapes your mouth while a piece of paper falls down beside your hand.

You sat up after picking the paper up.

Examining it, you saw a few words scribbled on it.

"What's this? It's written in latin.."

And with one eyebrow raising, you start to read the words, not even acknowledging the fact that it's actually a spell.

After finishing reading the latin words, you only shrugged your shoulders and stood up to exit Satan's room, but of course, before putting the piece of paper back down on the blonde's desk.

Exiting the room, you start to wonder where the Avatar of Wrath is, and before you could even take another step, you felt your whole body tremble and head ache.

...

"Oi, [Y/n]!"

Mammon shouts as he slams the door open and just barges in.

"I've been textin' ya, but why the hell aren't you replyin'?! You should be grateful that THE Great Mammon is textin' ya, you human!"

"Stop being so loud, Mammon."

Leviathan deadpans while staring at the albino.

"And [Y/n]'s not even here."

"What?! Where the hell is she then?!"

The purple head shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the door to leave the room.

"I've been texting and calling her, but she's not responding at all!"

Leviathan shouts, frustrated as he stomps outside your room.

"UGH! I really hate normies!"

He huffs while Mammon watches his grumbling brother walk away.

"Where'd ya go, [Y/n]. Not even tellin' anyone where ya at."

Now this time, the second born was grumbling as he also exits the room.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he wants to spend some time with you or anything.

He's just bored. Yeah.

As Mammon walks around the House of Lamentation, he sees your clothes on the floor, Probably 10 centimeters away from Satan's door.

"Wh-What the hell?"

He approaches your clothes, his heart beating loud and fast as if it would leave out of his chest anytime.

Mammon notices the shirt moving and heard shuffling, crouching down as his shaking hands slowly reaches to the clothe, he saw a small figure pop out, causing him to shriek and fall on his butt on the floor.

"W-What the?!"

Seeing the small creature, his eyes widens. There revealed a small child, about 5 years old, rubbing her eyes.

"W-Why's a kid...What the hell is a kid doin' here?!"

The little girl hums and looks around her surroundings then stares at the white haired man in front of her.

"And what's it doing under [Y/n]'s clothes?"

Mammon grumbles and sits up, his feet touching each other with his hands resting on top of it.

"Oi, kid. How'd ya get here, and what're you doing here?"

"W.."

Mammon tilts his head as he stares at the little girl.

"Where am I mister?! Where ish this?!"

Her large round orbs starts to get teary.

"D-D-Did you twook me away from Mommy?!"

Mammon sat there, looking extremely surprised at her sudden out burst.

"Moooommyyyy~! [Y/n] ish here! Where awe you? There's a random man here trying to take my insides to sell theeeem! WAHHHH!!"

The guy didn't really know what to do, with one knee on the floor and a panicking expression, he opens his mouth.

"H-Hey, Stop crying! No one's gonna steal your insides or whatever just to sell 'em!"

The little girl sniffles and wipes her tears away, and stares Mammon.

"R-Really?"

The white haired nods his head with a sweat bullet sliding down on his cheek, He smiles, his teeth showing but somehow looking a bit sheepishly.

"Y-Yea, that's why stop crying, okay? I'll give ya some sweets. Kids like you like 'em, right?"

Her eyes starts to shine as she eagerly nods her head a few times.

"Alright! Let's go get some sweets!"

Mammon said as he grins while reaching his hand at her, which the little girl happily took.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers and accept things from them, but you seem like a really nice guy, Mister."

She said with a smile, and making him a little bit taken a back. Looking completely happy, he huffs as he pounds his chest with his other hand.

"Of course! I'm THE Mammon after all! Anyways, just call me Mammon. It feels weird bein' called Mister, ya know."

The little girl giggles and nods her head.

"Okay!"

"And you called yourself [Y/n], right? Is that your name?"

She nods her head with a smile on her face.

"Yep! I'm [Y/n]!"

...What?

Mammon stopped walking and picked your small form up, staring intently at you while you stare back at him with your head slight tilted at the side. Your hair, your eyes and your face, and that shirt.

Yep. That's you.

"What's wrong??"

He continues to walk, with you in his arms.

"Nothing.."

....

"Woahhhh!! This is what [Y/n] looks like when she was a child?! So cuteeee! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

"Yes, please. Have one and die."

Belphegor deadpans to the third born, then shifts his attention back at the little girl, who's sitting on Mammon's lap while chewing a candy inside your mouth, making Belphie to glare at his brother.

"What?"

"Why don't you let her sit on the couch alone, Mammon? It's not fair to have her by all yourself."

Asmodeus spoke with a scowl on his face as the others nod in agreement, except for Lucifer. He's at Diavolo's castle, informing about what happened to you.

"She ain't even budging!"

Mammon exclaims at his brothers, who only gave a deadpan expression.

"Stop being so smug about it."

Belphie deadpans, while Beelzebub approaches you.

"Her cheeks are really chubby and looks so soft."

Beelzebub happily spoke as he slowly reaches for it, his index finger touching it, making his eyes sparkle.

"So soft...Kind of like a marshmallow."

Asmodeus joins in and lets out a gasp.

"You're right! It really is soft that even I can't stop touching it."

"Hey, that's not fair! Let me touch [Y/n]'s cheeks too!"

Leviathan exclaims with Belphie nodding his head. And so the two also started touching her cheeks, while Satan chuckles.

"You're all gonna scare her if you continue that, you know?"

And just on cue, you turn your head away from them, burying your face on Mammon's chest as he can't help but be flustered about it.

"Okay, that's enough! Back of ya all!"

All of them stops and did what was told, but before letting out an 'aww'.

"Just how long will this curse last?"

Belphie asks the blonde man, who smiled.

"2 days only."

Beelzebub approaches you again, making you to hide your cheeks using your tiny hands.

"Ahaha. There's no need to hide them. I'm sorry for poking and pinching them."

He searches his pocket and stucks out a piece of candy for you, making your eyes to twinkle while Beel to smile.

"As an apology for hurting your cheeks."

You seemed hesitant at first but seeing the man smile warmly at you, you just took it on his hand. And as Beelzebub was about to turn around, you gestured for him to come close, which he did.

Everyone watched the orange haired tall man crouch and lean a little. You also leaned in and lightly gave him a kiss on his cheek, then after that you smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you for the candy, uhm..Beel~!""

You said in a bubbly voice. He smiled and nodded his head, a faint blush showing across his cheeks.

"Wait a minute, I want some of that too! Beel, do you have some more candies?"

Asmo asks, _obviously jealous,_ Beelzebub shooks his head.

"I'm sorry Asmo, but that's the last one."

"Hey! You can't just go kissin' Beel!"

Mammon suddenly exclaims, making you tilt your head.

"Why?"

"Yea, Mammon. _Why?"_

Belphie glares at his white haired older brother.

"Stop being petty, Mammon."

Satan spoke as he shook his head.

"S-Shut up! I ain't being petty!"

Asmodeus crouches in front of you with a smile flashed on his face.

"[Y/n], sweetie, I'm sorry for hurting you. I just couldn't help touching your cheeks since they were so soft~! I hope you forgive me."

He shows you a pink frosted cupcake with colorful sprinkles on top of it, making your eyes sparkle once more.

"Here, you can take this delicious cupcake as an apology for me~!"

Asmo take the wrap off with a huge smile on his face.

"Here, say ahh~"

You gulp as if you were completely tempted by the seemingly sparkling dessert. Not hesitating anymore, you took a small bite at first, which made your cheeks flushed and eyes shine.

"It's so delicious~!"

They watched your cute reaction. The way you stuff your mouth with that cupcake, making your cheeks more plump, it was just so adorable that they couldn't take it.

"She really likes sweets, huh?"

Satan said, and looks around somehow getting the feeling that someone was missing inside the room.

When he was about to ask where their purple head brother went, Levi crouches down beside Asmo, and hands you a bunch of Ruri-chan candies.

"I'm sorry for also hurting you. So here, you can have these Ruri-chan candies as an apology as well. I'm giving you some since I have lots of it inside my room."

Levi said as he looked a little but flustered.

"Woah~! These candies are so cute! Thank you very much!"

You said cheerfully with a bright smile. And as you already ate half of the cupcake, you wiped your lips and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Oh~! You're so cute!"

Asmo squeals, pulling you away from Mammon and giving you a tight hug while Levi goes silent, his face completely red.

"Wha— hey! You can't just snatch [Y/n] away from me!"

"But I just did."

Asmo replied with a smirk on his face.

"Look at them, getting all worked up and suddenly being generous."

Belphie spoke as he lets out a sigh.

"You may say that but it's clearly shown on your face how jealous you are right now, Belphie."

Satan teased, making his brother to slightly blush while Mammon keeps shouting in the background and Asmo nuzzling his nose and mouth on your cheek.

Feeling completely ticklish, you suddenly burst out laughing, catching them all off guard.

"Ack— My heart!"

Levi mumbles with his jaw tighten.

"I advice you all not to feed nor spoil her with sweets or she'll destroy her teeth."

Lucifer suddenly spoke, finally entering the scene.

"Lucifer!"

You cheerfully called out to the tall black haired handsome man, who smiled and approached you.

This guy gave you some cookies before leaving to report to Divolo, that's why you quickly took a liking to him.

"Did you had fun while I was away?"

You nod your head as you keep reaching your hands to him for him to pick you up. Asmo pouts and grudgingly gave you to Lucifer.

"Yeah! Everyone is nice here!"

He chuckles and sat down on the couch with you now sitting on his lap, earning a couple of jealous looks from his brothers, especially Mammon.

"It must be because they gave you some sweets, huh?"

"What did Lord Diavolo said about [Y/n]?"

Asmodeus asked with a smile, making Lucifer to sigh but quickly smiled as you beam at him.

"He said that he'll be expecting to see her tomorrow at his Castle."


	2. Temporary curse: After dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just practicing how to say the Avatar of Lust's name...which didn't turned out well for everyone.

"Okay, [Y/n]~ Say, As-moe-deus!"

The Avatar or Lust says in a sing song voice, while you stared at him with a troubled expression.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're just practicing."

"Yea, you can do it, [Y/n]!"

Mammon cheers with a smile.

"Yea!"

You beam at him as you nod your head.

"Okay, now say, As-moe-deus~!"

Asmodeus says once again, while Levi quietly watches as he videos you.

"Asmo..dus! No..As..Ashdus..That's not even close!"

You start to scowl. It seems easy to say when you hear others mention it, but when you start to say it as well, your tounge doesn't seem to cooperate with you.

_Pfft— cute._

Asmo thought as he tries his best to not laugh, while you continue to mumble his name, practicing it.

"As..moe..deus...."

You slowly said which made your eyes to shine bright along with your smile.

"Great~! Now say it all at once!"

Asmo excitedly said after clapping his hands with a smile.

"Why does he have to practice [Y/n] to say his name? She could just call him _Asmo_. She should be already taking a nap with me."

Belphegor said with a sigh.

"Yea, I agree. I don't see any point of [Y/n] practicing of saying Asmodues' name."

Satan replies while watching beside the twins.

"Atleast we get to watch more of [Y/n]'s cuteness."

Beel said sweetly, making the two nod their heads in agreement.

"Augh...I don't think my heart can handle this anymore. I'm gonna die, because I feel like having a heart attack again."

Leviathan groans as he bites on his lips while he clenches his chest, face a little bit red.

"Like I said earlier, have a heart attack and die."

Belphegor deadpans to his older brother, who didn't seemed to hear him because he continued to talk to himself, mumbling while Belphie stares at him with blank expression.

"I see that everyone is gathered he—"

"Asshoedeus!"

Lucifer stares at you, completely surprised ~~_pikachu face_~~ while the other brothers gasp. The room became quiet. As everyone stares at you, completely speechless and surprised; you stare at them, proud and completely happy.

"Sweetie, continue calling me by my nickname, Asmo. Forget what you just said, okay~?"

Asmodeus said as smiles with beads of sweats running down his face, completely terrified that Lucifer might punish him for this. You tilt your head to the side, staring at him confusedly.

"Why? I just called your full name, though."

"You may have called him, but it doesn't mean you pronounced it correctly. Here, have some cookie. Forget about calling his name fully, and just call Asmo, _Asmo,_ his nickname _."_

Lucifer spoke, putting a cookie in your mouth which you happily opened. You still looked confused but nod your head nonetheless with a bright smile.

"Oh..Okay!"

You munched on your cookie after thanking Lucifer.

"That was quite hilarious, yet shocking."

Satan said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah..[Y/n] saying Ass and hoe at the same while smiling and looking innocent...That somehow pisses me off."

Belphegor spoke with his deadpan expression.

"What happened to Mammon?"

Beel asked after nodding his head in agreement at Satan and Belphie's statements. Mammon stood beside Asmo.

"Wow. He froze."

Satan comments with a smile as a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"Should I find it funny? No...alright, a little. But I don't even want to hear her say it again." Leviathan said firmly as he opens his phone to start playing.


	3. Temporary curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! You all arrived at the demon lord's castle, meeting the demo prince, his butler, the human sorcerer and two lovely angels.

"Good morning, everyone!"

Your cheerful and bubbly voice reach to the brothers' ears while entering the dining room with Lucifer while being carried by him; only by one arm, completely dressed up cutely. Thanks to Lucifer.

You all went out shopping at Majolish yesterday to buy you some clothes for the time being in your child form to use for tomorrow's retreat...it was quite a disaster, since they couldn't decide which clothes to buy you, since everything suits you well. ~~_What they all thought_~~

In the end, the brothers had decided to let you pick your own clothes.

"Good morning, sweetie~!"

Asmo sweetly replies along with his smile as he quickly stood up from his seat and dashed by your side after Lucifer had sat you down beside his.

"Morning."

Leviathan replied as well, his eyes leaving the screen of his phone to look at you; who's being smothered by Asmo.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Mammon shouts but was completely ignored by Asmodeus. ~~_sad._~~

"Did you sleep well?"

The Avatar of Lust ask, which you replied with a nod and bright smile but still somewhat looking sleepy.

"Aww~ you're still sleepy aren't you? Well it's really early...You can sleep with me later after we arrive at the castle~!"

He happily said as he seemed excited at the thought of you sleeping beside him, hugging as he kisses your plump, soft, chubby cheeks.

"Wha?! No way! [Y/n]'s sleepin' beside me later!"

Mammon retorts to his brother, who only scoffed at him.

"No way that's happening, because [Y/n] is obviously gonna pick _me_ and not _you_."

Asmodeus confidently said to the white haired demon.

"How can ya be so sure, huh?!"

"Are you an idiot? Oh, wait. I can't believe I just asked that. But I'll answer that for you, because you're an idiot. Of course you're an idiot! It's obvious that she wants to see me, my beautiful face, the moment she opens her eyes."

"What the— hey! I ain't an idiot!"

Mammon retorts as Satan appears with Beel, who's both setting down the plate of foods as their breakfast for today.

"You may be pretty Asmo, but we're not that sure if [Y/n] will pick you."

Beel spoke after putting the plate down, earning a stifle laugh from Satan, after he puts down three pieces of pancakes with butter and honey on top of it on a plate in front of you, which made your eyes sparkle.

"-Pancakes!"

You happily exclaimed, your sleepiness disappearing at the delicious looking food. And when you were about to start digging in, you couldn't reach your food,. So you stood up on your seat and reached for the fork then started your meal, completely forgetting that the brothers were still arguing in the background.

"-Delicious~!"

Your eyes sparkled as you stuff your mouth with pancakes while the demons continue to argue.

"How rude!"

Asmo responds to Beel, a scowl visible on his pretty face.

"There's no need to be upset, Asmo. What Beel said was true."

Satan said with a chuckle, which only made Asmo scoff.

"Why do they have to be so loud."

Leviathan mumbles to himself as he scrolls through his phone, but is actually lowkey jealous. Lucifer coughs; gaining his brothers' attention.

"Apparently, [Y/n] is not sleeping with anyone, with the exception of me of course. Now, shut up before I hang you _all_ _upside down at the ceiling,_ _leaving you all here for three days._ _"_

All of them squeaked at their eldest brother's deadly smile and ~~_a bit of shameful_~~ words.

"Augh..Do you guys have to be so loud in the morning? I even woke up from my slumber. I felt like my eardrums were gonna explode."

Belphegor deadpans, his brows furrowed, completely annoyed at them, not until he saw you, continuously stuffing your mouth with pancakes; making your cheeks more plump as your eyes continue to shine and sparkle.

_A squirrel?_

Belphie thought, his head slightly at the side while staring at you.

"Gwush moshning, Bwelp!"

You cheerfully greeted, mouth full with food as you smiled at him.

"Yeah, Good morning, [Y/n]. Enjoying your breakfast?"

He replied, a faint smile visible on his face as he tries not to laugh at you which was a success.

"Yeah! The pawnkwish twaste amashing! Wanna twist?"

_(Yeah! The pancake taste amazing! Wanna taste?)_

"[Y/n] don't talk with your mouth full, and eat slowly of you'll choke."

Lucifer scolds as he couldn't help himself to chuckle, the others laughing at you.

"LOLOL! That's was so cute that I got it on video!"

The third born happily exclaims while holding on his phone.

"Oi, Levi! Send that to THE great Mammon!"

"Sure."

"Oh, me too~!"

Asmo chimes with a smile.

"Just send it to the group, so that the others can see it as well."

Belphie deadpans which made Levi to smile more.

"Yeah, great idea! Aaaand sent."

"I'm glad that you liked it."

Satan spoke with a smile.

"Of course! It's so soft and fluffy and delicious!"

You exclaimed with enthusiasm, making the blonde to chuckle and pat your head, which you enjoyed.

"Anyways, is your belongings all ready?"

Lucifer ask, earning a few nods from some of his brothers.

"Very well. let's all finish up breakfast quickly then clean up and head to Lord Diavolo's castle. I can't let the angels and Solomon be there first."

"Why does that line seem familiar?"

Mammon ask as he starts to remember, while Asmodeus claps hiss hands together.

"I'm so excited~!"

Asmo excitedly exclaimes while Beel's eyes seemed to have lit up by the news.

"Well not me."

Levi mumbles as he eats.

"Barbatos' cooking."

"Wha— hey, Beel! Stop drooling, you're getting it on my shoulder!"

Exclaimed Leviathan at the tall orange haired cute demon as Lucifer lets out a sigh.

"Be on your best behavior, everyone."

After breakfast, you tried to help the others clean up the table but was stopped quickly stopped, before you could even lift a plate.

They didn't wanted you getting into an accident, that's why. Just the thought of your pained expression deeply aches their hearts.

Mammon has you already in his arms, ready to escape the clean up duty to spend some time with you, but was caught by Belphie, who smiled sinisterly at his white haired brother; making the albino to put you down with a smile as he sweat bullets and before leaving, he said,

"The _Great_ Mammon has to help out his brothers clean up, so go on, play around and have some fun on your own while waiting"

Belphie seemed to have blackmailed Mammon.

**◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈**

"Woah~! Is that really a castle?!"

You shouted excitedly as you stare at Diavolo's castle with shining and sparkling eyes, lips slightly agape, completely amazed at the sight while being carried by Lucifer, who's walking towards the door of the castle of his lord.

"T-Then, there must be lo~ts of sweets inside, right?!"

The others laughs at your enthusiasm, and finally, you all entered, the large door opening to let you all inside; the inside seemed to be sparkling in your eyes.

"Well, good morning! I must say, I couldn't wait for you to arrive!"

Diavolo cheerfully greets with a soft chuckle.

"Welcome to Lord Diavolo's castle, it's a pleasure to you have here."

Barbatos politely greets with a smile.

"Good morning, Diavolo. And you too, Barbatos."

Lucifer greets back to both of them.

"Oh~ Is that [Y/n]?"

The auburn haired demon prince stares at you, his eyes seemed to have lit up at the sight of you.

"Yes."

The black haired demon simply replied.

"I must say, [Y/n] is very cute when she was a child. I can't believe she had such plump, soft, chubby cheeks!"

Diavolo happily exclaims with a bright smile.

"[Y/n] this is Lord Diavolo, say hi to him."

Your cheeks flushed as you beam at him, trying your best not to look shy.

"H-Hello, nice to meet you, Lord Diavolo!"

You used your cheerful and bubbly voice at him, which made his smile more big.

"Yes, nice to meet you, [Y/n]."

Barbatos walks forward and stares at you which you also stared back, a slight confused and curious look in your big orbs

"Cute, isn't she?"

His lord asked which he responded with a nod and smile.

"Yes. She somehow resembles a very cute hamster."

Diavolo lets out a heartful laugh.

"A hamster, huh?"

"Hello, [Y/n]. I am Barbatos, nice to meet you."

Your cheeks continue to flush as you couldn't held back a shy look at the new person in front of you.

"N-Nice to meet you as well, Barb..Bar.."

Your face scowls as you had a hard time pronouncing the butler's name, your tounge seems to somehow gets tangled when you attempt to say his name like the others prounounce, which made laughter fill the room.

"Oh my. I apologize for also laughing, but that was quite adorable."

You blink your eyes twice at the smiling and chuckling butler, and soon smiled, your teeth slightly showing as you also started to laugh.

"Hey, look. I got [Y/n]'s frowning expression on camera. LOL."

Leviathan snickers while staring at your face through his phone.

"Pfft— send that to the group."

Mammon said while holding back his laughter.

"I'm getting hungry just by staring at [Y/n]'s cheeks..."

Beel spoke as his twin shook his head.

"Well, I'm sleepy. And I think [Y/n]'s sleepy as well, I can't wait to sleep with her."

Belphie spoke happily.

"Nu-uh! [Y/n] and I will be sleeping together!"

Asmo retorts while Satan shakes his head.

"Don't start again."

"Lucifer, will both of them give me something sweet?"

You whisper at the black haired making him chuckle.

"Perhaps. We'll just have to wait and see."

He said as he smirks. You nod your head and stared at the two demons in front of you, your eyes sparkling as it showed that you were expecting something from them.

"Why is she staring at the both of us like that?"

Diavolo ask, chuckling as he stares back at you with Barbatos beside him.

"She seems to be expectant?"

The butler said, looking a bit confused. Lucifer chuckles and covers your eyes.

"Don't mind her. She's just expecting a sweet treat from the both of you."

"A fun of sweets, huh?"

Diavolo said with a chuckle once again while Lucifer puts you down, making you to dash to the other brothers.

"It seems that our other guests have arrived."

Barbatos announce as he smile while you hide behind Mammon's legs, making the avatars of sins stare at you in awe.

"Hello, good morning. We've already got quite a crowd here, don't we?."

Simeon greets with a smile.

"Yes, and it seems like you've all managed to get here before us once again."

Solomon said as he chuckles softly.

"...Is that [Y/n]?"

Luke points out. You slightly flinched, making you to hide more behind the white haired demon, Mammon.

"She's shy around strangers but once you give her something sweet, she'll immediately go liking you as if she wasn't shy when you first met her~!"

Asmodeus happily explained to them.

"Oh~ She's really cute."

Solomon said as he approaches and crouches down.

"Hello, I'm Solomon. Nice to meet you."

He said with a charming smile while showing a lollipop in his hand. You immediately stepped out from your hiding spot with sparkling eyes.

"Hello, and thank you!"

You replied cheerfully while taking the lollipop away from his hand and giving him a hug, catching the sorcerer off guard.

"Didn't your parents told you about strangers with sweets?"

Solomon asked with a chuckle while you start to unwrap the lollipop.

"Mommy told me about them, but you know everyone here and everyone knows you, so you must be friends with everyone here, right?"

You asked innocently with a smile.

"And we're friends now as well!"

Solomon laughs softly and pats your head then stands beside Asmodeus, who's smiling at his sorcerer friend.

"Isn't she just the cutest?"

The white haired chuckles.

"Yes. Who knew that [Y/n] could be this cute when she was a child."

"Indeed. Cute."

Simeon approaches you next, slightly crouched down. Your eyes seemed to have lit up at the sight of him.

"Pretty~"

He chuckles softly with a smile.

"Mister, are you an angel?"

Simeon continues to smile as he starts to pat your head.

"Why, yes."

Your eyes shines. You held out your hand while smiling brightly along with your sparkling eyes.

"Nice to meet you, pretty angel mister, I'm [Y/n]!"

He laughs as he gently shook your hand.

"Hi [Y/n], I'm Simeon, nice to meet you."

You beam at him.

"Then he must be an angel as well, right?!"

You point at the small boy with enthusiasm.

"Of course, I am!"

Luke responds while Simeon laughs.

"Oh~! You're a cute angel!"

You beam at him, staring at him with glossy sparkling eyes. You ran towards him with a soft laughter that made everyone stare at you in awe, their hearts melting as you gave Luke a warm hug, your arms _trying_ to wrap his waist completely.

"Augh..Why does she goes around huggin' everyone."

"You're not the only who's being jealous, Mammon."

Beel said beside his white haired older brother with a slight look of disdain in his face as Mammon turns a bit red.

"I am not being jealous! Why would I be?! That's Levi's job, ya know?! It's not like I also want to be hugged by [Y/n] while she smile bright, okay?!"

"I can't believe you all can handle that physical touching and stuff. Augh. Normies."

"Says the one who gave [Y/n] also a candy to receive a kiss."

Belphie deadpans at Levi, who suddenly turned red.

"I can't believe she called Simeon pretty at their first meeting."

Asmodeus mutters with his arms crossed.

"There's no need for you to be jealous."

Satan spoke with a smile and chuckle.

"Alright, since we're all here we should explain what we'll be doing for the retreat."

You shook his large warm hand with your soft and chubby small hand.

Diavolo announce with a smile.

"Certainly, my lord."

Barbatos said as he bowed his head then raises it, a smile showing on his face.

"I'll begin explaining what we have planned for each day of the retreat."

...

After Barbatos explained what everyone will do for each day of retreat, everyone left to head to their designated rooms that was also announced by the butler, himself.

(1) Diavolo, [Y/n], Lucifer. (2) Solomon, Beel, Mammon. (3) Belphegor, Simeon, Satan. (4) Luke, Asmodeus, Leviathan.

And right now, the three of you: Diavolo, Lucifer and you are all inside your room, Barbatos now entering with a plate of macaroons and two cups of tea and a glass of juice.

"Macaroon.."

Your mouth waters after Barbatos sets the plate of different colored macaroons in front oy you.

"Well, don't be shy. dig in."

Diavolo said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Okay! Thank you very much!"

As you take one piece of the macaroon and took it inside your mouth, it felt like fireworks exploding everywhere inside your head; which made your expression easy for them to read: a complete happy and pleased look.

"So good~!"

Diavolo laughs while Barbatos chuckles along with Lucifer.

"Did you made them yourself, Barb?!"

You enthusiastically asked, eyes sparking with excitement.

"Yes."

The butler nods with a smile which made you beam and compliment him.

"I am happy to hear that you're enjoying them."

Diavolo laughs once again.

"If you want more, there's no need to hold back and ask."

Lucifer shook his head as he wipes your mouth with a napkin.

"Do not spoil her too much with sweets, Lord Diavolo. Or she'll ruin her teeth."

After finishing your sweets, Diavolo has you seated on his lap. He was smiling brightly as he plays with your cheeks while you only laugh.

"Are all human children this cute? I can't believe they have such chubby soft cheeks~!"

"No. I am certain that [Y/n]'s cuteness cannot compare to the other children out there."

Lucifer responds without hesitation to his lord, making him laugh while he start to carry you, using one arm. You lay your head on his shoulder after wrapping your arms around his neck and slowly falling asleep which Diavolo and Lucifer both noticed.

He stands up and tucks you in his bed with a gentle smile on his face. He stares at your peaceful sleeping face as he opens his mouth to respond softly at Lucifer's words.

"Yes, I agree."

**༻﹡﹡﹡bonus﹡﹡﹡༺**

A groan escapes your lips as you turn your body on the soft bed, the sound of the white blanket shuffling along with the cheerful and excited voices outside, approaching the room.

"Sweetheart, [Y/n]~! Are you wake?"

"Asmodeus, you can't just barge inside like that. This isn't just my room nor [Y/n]. This is also the room of Lord Diavolo."

Lucifer scolds while Diavolo laughs and enters the room with the both of them saying that it's fine, the other demons following as well.

"Hey, [Y/n]! I've baked some cookies for you, so wake up before they get cold!"

Luke shouts excitedly while approaching your bed.

"Is it really necessary for all us to go wake her up?"

Belphie ask as he yawns with Beel beside him, who's munching.

"Well, [Y/n]'s smiling bright face is really nice to see in the morning."

Simeon spoke with a smile while the others continue to be so lively in the background.

"Indeed."

Satan agrees as he chuckles.

"Everyone is really lively in the morning."

Solomon said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oi, [Y/n]! The _Great_ Mammon is here to wake ya up, and I got lots of sweets with me!"

"Which he stole from Barbatos' kitchen."

Leviathan deadpans to his white haired brother.

"I didn't stole anythin' at all!"

The room continues to be loud while Luke's smiling face drops as he saw you propping your elbows, sitting up, not in your child form anymore.

"Why is everyone being so loud in the morning, and suddenly spoiling me with sweets? I don't think I've talked about that with any of you."

Everyone froze as they stared at you, hand pushing the side of your hair back while your bare shoulders along with your right leg shown. Simeon smiles while covering Luke's eyes, both of them red.

You felt your shoulders get chilly while everyone in the room turns red. You looked at yourself under the blanket. _Naked._ Asmodeus whistles mumbling about how you look so hot and sexy right now, while Satan shooks his head at him, both of them along with Mammon and Levi — a complete blushing mess as they both seemed to have malfunctioned.

Solomon continues to smile as if he wasn't completely affected, _~~but actually is.~~_ Belphie and Beel looks away, both of them not saying any word. Lucifer and Diavolo both tries their best to compost themselves. Smiling darkly, you chuckle. A chuckle that somehow sent a shiver down their spines.

"I'm sorry if this will sound disrespectful, Lucifer. And especially towards you, Lord Diavolo...but please get out."

You stare at all of them, smiling sweetly and also darkly that some of them started to sweat bullets and felt extremely uncomfortable seeing you right now, since they felt...hot.

**"All of you.** **"**


End file.
